40th anniversary of the War
By Yaseen.ibrahim.90.This fanfic is created in March 24, 2014. It's bieng 38 years since the first zombie war began in 1976. The war between the Plants and Zombies will be celebrated in January 2, 2016. Story March 24, 2014. Sunflower: Hey Giga Imp! Do you think that the Zombies and Plants will celebrate the 40th anniversary of the War between the Plants and Zombies in 2016? Giga imp: Yes! Sunflower: I knew it! I am sure Dr. Zomboss, Crazy dave and Lamarepeater planned for a party. Now Worker zombies are creating a huge party inside Plantia. All Zombies and Plants will be in the huge party plus there will be tasty drinks there. It might take 2 years to create the entire party. Giga Imp: Yes! That's what I thought of yesterday. Wait! What is Plantia? Sunflower: Plantia is a large 100 storey building that created by C. Dave's uncle in 2012. There is space for 5000 people to live there. Plantia is also a hotel. Only plants and C. Dave's uncle are allowed to live in the hotel. As of today, more than 2500 plants are living in the hotel. C. Dave's uncle will let zombies live in the hotel starting after the celebration of the war because Dr. Zomboss made a deal that the Zombies will attack plants at only different times. The Huge party that will celebrate the war is probably in the 100th floor of that building. Giga Imp: Well, I guess I should live there but it's so sad that I have to wait for two years. January 2, 2016 All plants and Zombies: (Shouts YAH!) Later everyone enters Plantia. Few hours later. Giga imp: I can't believe it! Wow! Sunflower: Lot of donuts are sold here! Everyone celebrates the anniversary by throwing empty bottles outside Plantia. Cleaner zombies cleans the ground filled with empty bottles and after the celebration... Diablo plant: Hmmmm...Wait I have a idea. Diamond nut! Go out of this building and throw a nuclear bomb to this building. Diamond nut: Yes sir! But what about you? Diablo plant: I will get out of this building! now go! The two plants goes out of the building and Diamond nut throws a nuclear bomb at the building. Plantia is destroyed. Almost everyone survived becuase they were in the highest floor. Mystery - zombie: Who destroyed the building? Diablo plant: It was me and my friend everyone! Gatling pea: What? Diablo plant: Look everyone! I really hate partys and I like to destroy every party I see. Gatling pea: Why? You just destroyed a tall expensive building. Diablo plant: Well! I destroyed the building becuase no one likes me even you all and I forced my self to kill you all. All plants and zombies: ( GASPS ) ... Gatling pea: You are in big trouble now. C.Daves uncle appears on screen. C.Daves uncle: What in the? You destroyed my building. Diablo plant: Look, I can explain. C.Daves uncle: Give me all you money! Diablo plant: Oh great! Here take all my money. C.Daves uncle: Hum! you just have a few money so I better give you a punishment ... right now! Diablo plant: Oh boy. One day later. Diamond nut: I forget! Where is diablo plant. Sunflower: He is punished. He works as a assistant to C.Daves uncle. It is a hard work actually. New york city, America Diablo plant: Sir! When are you gonna let me free? C.Daves uncle: You will be my assistant until you are 50 years old. Diablo plant: Noooo! THE END. 'Trivia' *The first time a plant is the antagonist in a fanfic. **Also the first time a plant is a enemy to the other plants. *Plantia is a fictional building. *C.Daves uncle's name is Ronald dave. *Some of my created plants in PvZCC appear in this fanfic including Diablo plant. *Even if Diablo plant is a villian, he is considered nuetral becuase he also help the plants at certain times. *Diablo plant is 20 years old so he works as a assistant to Ronald for 30 years. *Diamond nut is the secondary antagonist. *The two antagonists later reforms at the end. *lamarepeater is a user on this wiki. Category:Fanfics with pretend Plants or Zombies